


this (lonely innocent) child (can) will do anything for Glory

by Avali734



Series: Tokyo Ghoul AU [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: AllYe?, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Author has only seen the donghua, Backstory, Basically, Basically the Whole Cast - Freeform, Can we make that an official tag pls, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Expect all tags you would find in a TG fic, FUCK, Ghouls, I had an idea and I can't let it go, I want AllYe, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like wwx, Not Canon Compliant, Not putting any spoilers in the tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The result is this, Title May Be Changed, Torture, YX is like Kaneki, YX needs a hug, but still, canon? never heard of her, do i need to tag that, how do you tag this, messed up, sorry in advance, wait wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avali734/pseuds/Avali734
Summary: Just an idea I got that I couldn't forget so decided to write it down.(Knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul suggested, but everything will be explained anyway)Ye Xiu runs away at a younger age and somehow winds up in Tokyo. With the knowledge of Ghouls only known to select individuals in the government, Ye Xiu has no idea about them.The green-haired woman covered in blood must have been hurt! He should help, right?
Series: Tokyo Ghoul AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. A child trapped in the night stopped breathing without expression

**Author's Note:**

> I won't call myself an expert in TKA or Tokyo Ghoul because I'm not, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Apologies for that in advance!

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

**"A child trapped in the night stopped breathing without expression"  
\- asphyxia, Cö shu Nie**

* * *

_'Where...am I?'_

Blinking, Ye Xiu looked at his surroundings.

_'Tokyo? How did I get to Tokyo?'_

Ye Xiu, age 12, had just ran away from home, taking the suitcase that his twin had packed. He vaguely remembered seeing an airport, but everything after that was blank. Perhaps he boarded a flight to Tokyo? 

_'Well, it should be easier to start a new life in a whole other country. Good thing I learnt Japanese.'_

Picking up his suitcase, Ye Xiu headed out. 

"Wards? Is that how streets are labelled in Tokyo?"

Pulling up his hood, he walked around, finding a small store and buying some food first. He spent a few days wandering around, and the one thing that he kept finding was Ghouls. From what he gathered, they were man-eating creatures that were hunted by the...CCG? 

_'Japan really likes the supernatural huh?'_

Maybe it was a nationwide joke. Man-eating creatures that were only found in Japan? Then why were planes and ships still allowed to access Japan? Shouldn't the rest of the world know? Ye Xiu had seen anime before, and Ghouls sounded just like something from an anime. 

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

Taking a bit of the bread he bought, Ye Xiu headed into an alley. It would be too suspicious if a 12 year old went and rented an apartment, so for now he'd just sleep outside. 

_'What's that sound?'_

Slowing down, he slowly peered around the corner. 

"Are you okay?!"

Dropping his bread, Ye Xiu ran towards a woman kneeling on the ground. She had green hair, and was covered in blood.

"Uh, Miss! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

As Ye Xiu reached the lady, panting, her head looked up at him, green eyes shining curiously.

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah, you're covered in blood. Did something happen?"

The lady smiled.

"Little boy, you're not from Japan are you?"

"Huh?" _'What?'_ "No, I'm from- from China. Arrived here a few days ago."

"China..." She sounded out. "I've never been out of Japan. Say, are you alone?"

"Yeah, I uh...ran away. I ran away, and woke up in Tokyo."

"A run away! And from China! Lucky me, we don't get much foreigners here!" She smiled, standing up. "I'm fine, little boy. Would you like to come with me? You don't have a place to stay, do you? Most people don't bother to ask if I'm okay, so take it as a token of my appreciation!"

_'Stranger danger, but she seems okay, and...a place to stay would be nice...'_

"Okay..."

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

The lady led him through a bunch of alleys until they somehow reached a nice neighbourhood with no one seeing them.

"My name is Eto. I'm also a newbie writer under the name Takatsuki Sen! What about you? Do you have any hobbies?"

"My name is Ye Xiu. I like...gaming, I guess. Computer gaming."

"Gaming huh? Wow, youngsters all like that nowadays do they? I do have a computer you can use, but I don't think I have any games on there." She sighed, unlocking the door. "I feel so old now."

"You're not old. You seem pretty young, Eto...-san?"

"Thanks, Ye Xiu! Am I saying that right?"

"Mn."

Eto led Ye Xiu to a small bedroom. 

"It's a bit small, but you can use this room. I think I have some food, but unfortunately, I don't know how to cook, so you'll have to figure that part out."

Eto left Ye Xiu for a bit, saying she wanted to wash off the blood on her first. Ye Xiu was still slightly worried, but with how energetic she seemed and how she assured him several times that she was fine, he decided to leave her be. 

_'Still...My luck must be great. Only a few days on the streets and I've already found a place to stay.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter! I recently watched TKA donghua, and because Tokyo Ghoul in my opinion is one of the best fandoms for crossovers, I got this idea and decided to write it down.  
> 1- I'm not entirely sure when YX ran away. 15? That's when he discovered Glory I think. (I've only watched the donghua and read some fics sorry) So in this universe, he runs away earlier so that he still discovers Glory at 15-when it first comes out- and the timeline matches up.  
> 2- I'm aware there is a Chinese ghoul organisation in Tokyo Ghoul and it's implied(?) that the world knows about Ghouls, but again, I'm changing things up to fit this. Ghouls are widespread, but they originated in Japan. They mostly spread out by illegally boarding on boats/planes/etc and creating a new identity. But because of how hard it is to do that, most ghouls stay in Japan and there's only a total of like 10 ghouls in other countries. So only the government and the defence peoples know about Ghouls, and the public is unaware.  
> 3- I have no idea how the Ghoul body works and am in no way knowledgable about medicine and what not, so yes, inaccuracies will be in this fic but I will be using a lot of my own headcanons, like the whole half-ghoul and being able to digest human food, etc.  
> I'm aware that YX seems quite ooc, but he is 12 and Idk bout you but I was pretty stupid at 12. DW he will (hopefully) become in character as he gets older lol.  
> I will try to explain everything in the story itself, because Ye Xiu himself is new to ghouls!  
> Don't know about the update rate for this because I mean, just look at my other wip's (-_-;;;)


	2. Let's get lost in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I got that I couldn't forget so decided to write it down.  
> (Knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul suggested, but everything will be explained anyway)
> 
> Ye Xiu runs away at a younger age and somehow winds up in Tokyo. With the knowledge of Ghouls only known to select individuals in the government, Ye Xiu has no idea about them.  
> The green-haired woman covered in blood must have been hurt! He should help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call myself an expert in TKA or Tokyo Ghoul because I'm not, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Apologies for that in advance!

**Chapter 2**

**"Let’s get lost in paradise"** **  
****-Carbon, Dasu**

* * *

“Eto-san?”

Ye Xiu peered into the kitchen. He’d rested a bit, but had become too restless to stay in the room any longer. 

“Ah, take a seat! I made some sandwiches, but whether they're good or not is up to you.”

Ye Xiu took a seat at the table, watching Eto place a plate of sandwiches in front of him. She smiled.

“I’ve always wanted a child, but personal reasons made it impossible.”

Ye Xiu nodded absentmindedly, taking a bit of the sandwich. It tasted ok. A bit plain, but that was fine. Finally, what Eto said sank in.

“I-what!”

“Ah, sorry,” Eto ducked her head. “That was a bit sudden, wasn’t it? I mean, you just found me, covered in blood no less…”

“Uh-no, that’s not…” Ye Xiu didn’t know what to say. Was she offering to adopt him? Take him in? At his hesitancy to speak, Eto spoke again. 

“Don’t worry about that, I was a bit too eager.” She smiled again. “But, you are welcome here. Stay as long as you want. I’ll leave you be now. You mentioned liking computer games, correct? There’s a computer in the second room through the hallway. Feel free to download any games you want.”

She left, leaving Ye Xiu by himself.

_‘Isn’t this taking advantage of other people?’_

He looked around, taking in the, not overly extravagant furnishings, but still obviously in good quality surrounding.

_‘Well, she seems well-off, I shouldn’t cause much trouble.’_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Ye Xiu immersed himself in games, Eto in her writing. When night came, Eto made another sandwich (apologizing and saying she’ll go shop tomorrow) for dinner, never eating a single bite, then the two went to bed in their respective rooms. Ye Xiu’s sleep passed peacefully, feeling safe and comfortable in a bed as opposed to the streets he was just on that morning. 

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“Good morning, Eto-san.”

“Good Morning!” 

Eto looked just like she did yesterday, nursing a cup of coffee. She gestured to the table, where bags of groceries sat. 

“I’m not a cook at all, so go ahead and do what you want.”

Ye Xiu blinked. He looked at the time.

“Eto-san, it’s 8:30. When did you buy them?”

She laughed, waving her cup around. 

“A friend picked them up for me, don’t worry. Go eat, you’re a growing boy!”

A small smile on his face, Ye Xiu obeyed, deciding to make a simple cereal, unaware of the sharp eyes that followed him. 

“Eto-san, about what you said yesterday,” He decided to get it over with. “I…”

“Yes, that.” Eto put her coffee down. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out with that.”

“No, that’s not it.” Ye Xiu shook his head. “I just wanted to tell you, if, if I’m not going to cause any problems, I’ll be happy to stay with you, Eto-san.”

There was a silence. Ye Xiu glanced up at Eto, afraid he’d assumed wrong and was about to get kicked out. To his surprise, Eto was looking at him in shock and hope. 

“You...you’d stay with me?”

“Mn.” He nodded.

She beamed at him. Ye Xiu could only smile back. 

“I won’t ask you to call me anything like Kaa-san, but may I give you another name? I’m constantly afraid I’ll butcher your name.”

“Of course.”

_‘A new name would make the chances of me getting discovered less likely.’_

“Hmm...How about Shikou? It means good fortune, and really, you are good fortune to me.”

“Shikou…” Ye Xiu said, contemplating. “I like it, Shikou.”

“Great! You’ll be Shikou-kun then! Welcome to the family!”

“Glad to be here.” Ye Xiu-no, Shikou smiled, finishing his food. He frowned, looking at the coffee.

“I haven’t seen you eat anything yet, are you not hungry?”

“Ah, don’t worry about little old me.” Eto waved at him dismissively. “I already ate, Shikou-kun.”

“Okay…”

And so, Ye Xiu, now Shikou, slowly got used to life with Eto. He’d tentatively began calling her Okaa-san, much to her delight. Shikou occasionally helped Eto with her writing, giving ideas or just reading over what she’d written. Shikou still never saw her eat, but she always assured him that she simply ate at other times, so he didn’t bother asking anymore. It was great, just the life Shikou had always wanted. There was no talk of inheriting family businesses, no big expectation to live up to, just a normal life. Eto had decided to homeschool him instead of sending him to a school, much to his relief. The two had found all the necessary classes online, and Shikou had learnt a fair bit already. 

On Eto’s side, she was ecstatic. When she had first been found by that small child, she’d been afraid she’d have to kill him. Not that she didn’t mind killing, she just never liked killing children as it was impossible for her to have any. And yet, the child was a foreigner, and thought of ghouls as nothing more than tales. 

_‘What an adorable, naive boy.’_ She’d thought, assuring said boy that she was fine, offering to take care of him if he was indeed a run away. When he’d accepted, she started making plans in her head. 

_‘Take care of him, see if he meets the requirements for a transplant, mold him into my son.’_

What had at first been a desire to get an easy meal and maybe get that experiment going, became Eto’s hidden wishes for a child. As a half-ghoul, she had pretty much given up her chances at having a child. It really was no wonder Shikou had found his way into her heart, with his laidback, obedient attitude. He’d even allowed Eto to give him a new name! She also hadn’t been lying when she said no one would really care if they saw a bloodied woman in the alleys. They would first assume she was a ghoul herself, and if she wasn’t, then assume she’d been left to die. 

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“Shikou-kun?”

“Hm?” Shikou paused his game. “What is it?”

“My doctor, Dr. Kanou, will be coming over tomorrow. Are you okay with it?”

“Doctor? I’m fine with it, Okaa-san. Is everything okay?”

“Ah, no need to worry. We just find it easier to have checkups here without needing all the fuss at the hospital. Would you like a checkup as well? Dr. Kanou says it’s fine to do an extra one for you!”

“A checkup?” Shikou pondered for a moment. “Sure, I don’t remember when I last had one.”

“Great!” Eto smiled. “Well, tomorrow, okay?”  
“Yep! Thanks for telling me, Okaa-san.”

As Shikou turned back to his game, Eto shut the door.

“Well?”

A chuckle.

“He really is ignorant, you’ve struck gold, Eto-san.”

“I’m aware.” Eto hummed. “See you tomorrow for the checkup then, Dr. Kanou!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm slowly writing out the chapter! I want to have at least one extra chapter written before posting because my update schedule is non-existent lol.  
> Chapter lengths are going to be fluctuating a lot- just saying. This chapter was gonna be longer, but then when I went back to check it, it seemed a bit too much. But because of that, the next chapter might be shorter.  
> (School is being such a bitch honestly)  
> Hope everyone is staying safe!  
> Comments are welcome~


	3. Please I don't want to scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I got that I couldn't forget so decided to write it down.  
> (Knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul suggested, but everything will be explained anyway)
> 
> Ye Xiu runs away at a younger age and somehow winds up in Tokyo. With the knowledge of Ghouls only known to select individuals in the government, Ye Xiu has no idea about them.  
> The green-haired woman covered in blood must have been hurt! He should help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call myself an expert in TKA or Tokyo Ghoul because I'm not, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Apologies for that in advance!

**Chapter 3**

**"Please I don't want to scream"**

**-Scream, Dreamcatcher**

* * *

“Shikou-kun?”

“Hm?” Shikou paused his game. “What is it?”

“My doctor, Dr. Kanou, will be coming over tomorrow. Are you okay with it?”

“Doctor? I’m fine with it, Okaa-san. Is everything okay?”

“Ah, no need to worry. We just find it easier to have checkups here without needing all the fuss at the hospital. Would you like a checkup as well? Dr. Kanou says it’s fine to do an extra one for you!”

“A checkup?” Shikou pondered for a moment. “Sure, I don’t remember when I last had one.”

“Great!” Eto smiled. “Well, tomorrow, okay?”  
“Yep! Thanks for telling me, Okaa-san.”

As Shikou turned back to his game, Eto shut the door.

“Well?”

A chuckle.

“He really is ignorant, you’ve struck gold, Eto-san.”

“I’m aware.” Eto hummed. “See you tomorrow for the checkup then, Dr. Kanou!”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -  
  


“Shikou-kun! Come meet Dr. Kanou!”

Shikou closed his game, getting up and moving towards the living room. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Kanou. My name is Shikou. Thank you for also doing a checkup on me.”

“Oh, no, not at all.” Dr. Kanou chuckled. “Eto-san’s been a patient of mine for a long time, I know she’s always wanted a child. It’s my pleasure, Shikou-kun.”

Eto ushered Dr. Kanou into yet another unused room.

“We’ll call you in when we’re finished, Shikou-kun!”

“Okay.”

Shikou stood outside patiently. He wanted to go back to his game, but he had no idea how long the checkup would take and didn’t want to have to turn his game off right after opening it, so he simply waited. He made out hushed talking behind the door, but didn’t hear anything else. As Shikou started contemplating sitting down, the door opened. 

“Shikou-kun?” Eto glanced around, finally catching sight of him. “Dr. Kanou’s just going to ask some questions, answer them as best as you can, okay?”

“Mn.” 

Shikou nodded, stepping inside as Eto stepped out and shut the door. 

“Dr. Kanou.” He bowed slightly.

“Shikou-kun, don’t be nervous. Sit down, sit down.”

Dr. Kanou smiled at him, his grandfather-like appearance making Shikou relax slightly. 

_‘Must be nervous because this is technically my first time having a medical checkup by myself…’_

True to what Eto had said, Dr. Kanou indeed only asked some questions. The questions didn’t seem out of place for Shikou. Simple ones like “Have you ever gotten sick?” or “Do you have any known medical issues?”. Shikou answered them as best as he could, and soon it was over. 

“See? It wasn’t too hard was it, Shikou-kun!” Eto had come back inside to sit besides Shikou.

“No.” He shook his head. “Thank you, Dr. Kanou.”

“No worries, I already said this was fine, did I not?” 

Shikou glanced at Eto and Dr. Kanou. The bad feeling he’d had ever since Dr. Kanou arrived was worsening. Just as he was about to say something, Dr. Kanou spoke again.

“One last question, Shikou-kun.” 

_‘Did that smile always look so scary?’_

“What do you feel about organ transfers?”

“Organ transfers?”

Shikou blinked, caught off guard by the sudden question. Before he could ask just _why_ the information was needed, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

“Okaa-san?”

Eto smiled. Then the world erupted into pain and Shikou only managed one last thought before fading.

_‘Okaa-san’s eyes should be green, not red and black-’_

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“The transplant is successful. Congratulations, Eto-san. Your son is now an artificial half-ghoul.”

Kanou smiled at her before turning around and checking the various medical equipment that surrounded the bed. After making sure that everything was in place, he picked up the files on the desk. 

“Now, Shikou-kun is an interesting specimen. He will eventually be able to control his RC cells, to the point of either suppressing them or increasing them. His regeneration will be extremely fast as a result. It’s uncertain if he can absorb human food, but in any case, human flesh will be absolutely necessary. In the event that human food is able to be absorbed, I would say that they would only be able to stave off hunger for a few hours at most.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Eto finally moved from her place beside her son. “I’ll be sure to call you if anything happens.”

Recognizing the dismissal, Kanou bowed his head. 

“I wish you the best luck with your son. Good day, Eto-san.”

When the doctor left, Eto looked back at her son. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. One eye had bulging red veins around it, the eye itself being red and black instead of the gold and white like the other eye. 

“Don’t worry, Shi-chan. Mama’s gonna take care of you.”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

**(Back at the Ye household in China)**

“Are you sure? He went to Japan?”

The Ye patriarch paced around the room. His wife and second son, now his heir, sat at the table, watching him. The women delivering the news nodded.

“He didn’t seem to know where he was going, but the plane Young Master boarded was headed to Japan.”

“That boy…” 

“Dear, “ His wife spoke. “the ghouls…”

“I know, I know…”

“Fuqin, Muqin, I don’t follow.”

The addressed adults stopped their musings. His father sighed.

“Ye Qiu, what do you know about Japan?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo  
> So this chapter was a bit shorter but I really couldn't think of another place to stop without making this too long.  
> Update schedule? Who's that? OwO  
> Also you may notice that the chapter layouts keep changing lmao I'm an indecisive bitch okay don't @ me...
> 
> Hope y'all stay safe~


	4. Ashes, ashes, time to go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I got that I couldn't forget so decided to write it down.  
> (Knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul suggested, but everything will be explained anyway)
> 
> Ye Xiu runs away at a younger age and somehow winds up in Tokyo. With the knowledge of Ghouls only known to select individuals in the government, Ye Xiu has no idea about them.  
> The green-haired woman covered in blood must have been hurt! He should help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call myself an expert in TKA or Tokyo Ghoul because I'm not, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Apologies for that in advance!

**Chapter 4**

**"Ashes, ashes, time to go down"**

**-Milk and Cookies, Melanie Martinez**

* * *

Shikou woke up to his stomach trying to eat itself. 

_‘What’s happening?’_

He’d never felt this kind of hunger before. Not even when he’d been on the verge of starving on the streets. No, this was a new kind of hunger.

“Ah, Shi-chan. You’re awake!”

“Okaa-san?” 

_‘Shi-chan?’_

A green blob came into his view. He assumed it was Eto, she was the only person he knew that had green hair. 

“How are you feeling?”

Shikou blinked wearily. His vision still wasn’t focusing.

“I'm...hungry.”

He had the impression that Eto smiled.

“That’s good. I’ve prepared some food for you, Shi-chan. Open wide~”

His senses were completely taken over by a sudden smell. It was delicious, much better than any fancy dinner he’d had with his family. Shikou strained, trying to reach it.

_‘When was I restrained? Why am I restrained?’_

Eto laughed, pressing it to his mouth. He swallowed it, barely remembering to chew, gasping. His hunger wasn’t going away. Shikou was fed a few more times until he could think clearly again. 

“Okaa-san?”

Eto stroked his hair.

“Call me Mama, Shi-chan.”

“Ma...ma?”

“That’s a good boy.” She held out a piece of bloody meat. “Still hungry?”

“What....what’s that?”

“This?” Eto sniffed the meat. “Why, human flesh! Mama got it this morning, so it’s still fresh from the source! Tastes great, doesn’t it?”

“Human-!”

 _‘I was_ eating _that?’_

Eto looked at him with a confused expression. 

“You were inhaling them before, I know you’re still hungry. Come on, be a good boy for Mama and eat up, Shi-chan.”

She pushed the meat up against his mouth, trying to make him continue eating. Shikou struggled to keep his mouth closed, but the delicious smell that drifted up directly into his nose was too tempting. Sobbing, he leaned up to keep eating. Eto watched, a smile back on her face. 

_‘Why am I eating humans? Why does it smell so good? Why does it taste so good?’_

_1, 2, melatonin is coming for you_

“I don’t wanna-”

“Shi-chan, listen to Mama.”

“My name isn’t Shi-chan!”

“Your name is Shikou, I gave you that name when you became my son.”

“No, I’m Ye Xiu! 叶修!” **(1)**

_3, 4, baby won’t you lock the door_

“Shi-chan? Are you in a better mood now?”

“走开！不要跟我说话！“ **(2)**

A sigh. The sound of a door closing. 

_‘Wait! Don’t leave me here, please!’_

_5, 6, I’m done with this_

“Mama, please, _Mama_!”

“A little longer, Shi-chan! Mama knows you’re hungry, but you need to remember your mistakes!”

_‘My name is Ye Xiu, heir to the Ye Corporation. I have a younger twin named Ye Qiu. I am a human. My name is Ye Xiu, heir to the Ye Corporation. I have a younger twin named Ye Qiu. I am a human. My name is Ye Xiu, heir to the…’_

_7, 8, it’s getting late,_

“Nonononono _nonononopleasedon’tpleasepleasepleaseplease-_ ”

“Shi-chan~”

_‘My name is Ye Xiu, I have a younger twin, I am Chinese. I am human. My name is Ye Xiu, I have a younger twin, I am Chinese. I am human…’_

_So close your eyes, sleep for days_

“See them? Those are Doves. Be a good boy and kill them, Shi-chan.”

_‘My name is Shi-chan. Mama is the only one I need.’_

“Such a good boy, yes you are, Mama is so~ proud!”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“So, who’s that?”

Eto giggled.

“This is my son! Everyone, meet Shi-chan!”

Nico leaned forward, looking carefully. Shikou had his mask off, so the other ghouls could all see his face.

“Eto-sama, did you adopt this young boy?”

“Yep! Found him in an alley!”

“Hm.” Nico scrutinized the boy. “Interesting, I’ve never seen golden eyes before. Quite a catch, Eto-sama! I’m sure he’ll grow up very well.”

“Oh?”

“No need to worry, Eto-sama!” Nico put his hands up, leaning away from Shikou. “He’s too young for me.”

“He smells funny.” Yamori grunted. 

“Yes, Shi-chan is a half, just like me!”

“What’s his full name, Eto-sama?” 

“Shikou.”

“Shikou...good fortune? That’s a good name.”

“Hm.” Eto looked her over. Miza Kusakari, leader of the blades. Eto knew that she wanted children as well, and she was one of the more sane members of Aogiri. 

_‘Ah well, I’ll think more about it later.’_

“He’s the one that got rid of those Doves earlier, isn’t he?” Yamori got to the point. 

“Yep! For his debut, he did pretty well, don’t you think?”

Yamori huffed. 

“I suppose.”

“Well, the Doves are undoubtedly coming up with a name for him already! Will he be joining Aogiri officially?”

“Shi-chan will be under my command.” Eto shrugged. “Besides, he only listens to my orders.”

There was a silence in the meeting room. Finally, Yamori grunted and stood up. 

“If this is all, I’m leaving. Contact me when the next raid date is set.”

One by one, the ghouls left. Eto was ecstatic.

“Shi-chan, see? Even Yamori is happy with you! Such a good boy~”

She stood up.

“You started a new game didn’t you? Why don’t we play together tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I updated  
> Sorry, school suddenly decided to increase the workload for some reason and I got swamped. Anyone else just so done with online classes? I had a class where this guy just kinda sat up halfway through- he'd been sleeping the whole time. Honestly mood.  
> But- it's nearly over for me! School's out in June, I just gotta hold on ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ  
> I'm also very excited for my Dizi to arrive hehe (sorry I just have to brag about it somewhere)  
> Neighbours gonna be super annoyed with me lol
> 
> Anyways, as usual, I'm already working on the next chapter!  
> Ahhhhh I made a small drawing of Ye Xiu/Shikou but I still don't know how to add images QaQ When I figure it out I'll be sure to post it!  
> Stay safe everyone!  
> (comments are appreciated and responded :)
> 
> Translations:  
> (1) 叶修 just means Ye Xiu.  
> (2)走开！不要跟我说话！ roughly translates to "Go away! Don't talk to me!"


	5. Someday we'll find it, the Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I got that I couldn't forget so decided to write it down.  
> (Knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul suggested, but everything will be explained anyway)
> 
> Ye Xiu runs away at a younger age and somehow winds up in Tokyo. With the knowledge of Ghouls only known to select individuals in the government, Ye Xiu has no idea about them.  
> The green-haired woman covered in blood must have been hurt! He should help, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call myself an expert in TKA or Tokyo Ghoul because I'm not, so there may be a lot of inaccuracies. Apologies for that in advance!

** Chapter 5 **

**"Someday we’ll find it, the Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me"**

**-Rainbow Connection, Kermit**

* * *

“Shi-chan, go to bed!”

“A few more minutes Mama, I need to finish this level.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago!”

“Really! Just one more level Mama.”

Eto sighed. 

She did honestly want a child, so when the two were at home, she let Shikou be like the child he is, only with some memory modification. Eto helped him set up an online schooling, and the rest of the time was spent either working on her books or having fun with Shikou. Unfortunately, what she had failed to put into account was gaming. 

_‘Ah, Shi-chan is such an obedient child except for when it comes to games...’_

After some research however, she decided that it was necessary for a normal child. 

“Shi-chan, at least go to bed before midnight please.”

“Okay Mama!”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“Eto, what’s this about you gaining a child?”

“Tatara!”

Eto grinned, hugging the other ghoul. 

“You weren’t here when Shi-chan was introduced! It doesn’t matter, you can meet him now!”

Dragging him into an empty room, she called for her son.

“Shi-chan, meet Tatara. Tatara, this is my son, Shikou!”

“Shikou.” Tatara observed him, taking in the lax face. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Tatara, a ghoul from China.”

An eyebrow was raised when the boy gave a small shudder, turning his head to look at his mother.

“China?”

Eto clapped her hands.

“Tatara, Shi-chan is a runaway from China. But, he doesn’t need to remember anything. You understand, don’t you?”

Tatara only nodded. 

“Does Noroi know?”

“Noroi is back tomorrow, he can meet Shi-chan then! Well, “ Eto grabbed Shikou’s hands. “Shi-chan still has some homework to do. Let’s go on a hunt sometime, Tatara!”

Tatara watched her walk off, brows furrowing slightly. He remembered the news that had exploded from back in China; “Heir to Ye Corporations Missing: Last Seen at City B International Airport…”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“Mado-san! Who’s that?”

The CCG had caught some Aogiri ghouls and, desperate to not let the opportunity go, called for backup. However, they were being utterly demolished by the appearance of a new ghoul; dressed in a tattered maroon short cloak and black pants with bandages as a mask, what made the ghoul stand out was how small it was. 

“It looks like a child…”

Mado laughed. He pointed at the ghoul.

“Look at it! Can you still call it a child? Ghouls are ghouls!”

The investigators shuddered. The ghoul in question was savagely tearing and ripping apart other, less fortunate investigators while another ghoul laughed and encouraged it. The remaining ones steeled themselves and charged.

In the end, seven investigators had died at the hand of the new ghoul. Upon receiving reports of its other doings, a tentative profile was put together.

**The Child- S rank**

“The Child...interesting name choice.”

“We don’t know much about it yet, this may change, Washuu-sama.”

“Hm. Keep me updated.”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

The next few months passed with Shikou becoming more and more known as the Child, appearing at most, if not all, Aogiri raids and wracking up an impressive number of kills. However, he was still approachable; not speaking or responding unless it was to Eto, and Eto herself being very reserved in any real details about Shikou other than how he was her ‘adorable son’ and ‘the King’, though she never went into real detail about the last fact. 

Over time, some interesting facts were introduced about Shikou’s transformation. 

It seemed that Dr. Kanou had been correct in his assumption that human food was up for consumption, though it indeed had no real effect towards curbing hunger. Another interesting skill he had was the suppressing and increasing of the RC cells. It had been entirely accidental the first time; Eto had sent Shikou out to explore Tokyo. Because he could consume human food just fine, and the fact that Eto let Shikou be himself in private, she’d given him some money with permission to eat wherever he wanted. It just so happened that he was pulled into a CCG building because of the sighting of a ghoul, and despite his panicking, no alarm sounded when Shikou walked through the RC scanners. With this new knowledge, Eto was ecstatic that she didn’t need to be too worried about letting her son explore the city without her. 

“Take care, Shi-chan!”

“I will. See you soon, Mama.”

It was relaxing, Shikou decided, to stroll around Tokyo. He couldn’t remember where exactly he had been before coming to Tokyo, but from how he reacted, it was likely he’d come from simply another city. After some walking, Shikou ended up in front of a cafe.

“Anteiku?” He walked in and found a table. 

“Welcome to Anteiku! Do-ah, are you here alone?”

Shikou nodded. 

“I’m new to Tokyo, and my Mama gave me some money to explore. May I order?”

“Of course! What would you like?”

“Mhn, an iced chocolate and a cheesecake please, Irimi-san.”

“I’ll be back with your order shortly!” 

After a bit, the one that returned with Shikou’s orders was an old man. 

“One iced chocolate and cheesecake?”

“Thank you, um, Yoshimura-san?”

The man, Yoshimura he presumed, smiled. If anything it just reminded Shikou of grandfathers.

“I hope you enjoy Tokyo, young man. Do take care however, and here, something to take home for your mother.” He also set down a small package of coffee beans. 

“My mother?”

“I daresay she’ll enjoy coffee more than iced chocolate. Shh, it’s a secret, okay?”

Shikou nodded. He looked at Yoshimura.

“Thank you, Yoshimura-san. I’ll be sure to tell Mama about Anteiku.”

\- - - - - ---------------------- - - - - -

“How is he eating it? And drinking?”

“He smells like one though!”

“Maybe he just hangs out a lot with a ghoul?”

“No, he _smells_ like one. The smell is a bit weird, I’ll admit.”

“How is he _eating and drinking it?_ ”

“Calm down-”

“ _He’s enjoying it!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I think the update schedule for this fic will probably be once a month, both because I actually don't have much time to write everyday and because I may have another fic.  
> How's everyone doing? Y'all ok? I haven't been outside in like a month now but it's really because I'm lazy as heck lol. Personally I don't like going outside so I've been safely inside for the summer so far :D  
> There's a lot going on right now, but I do hope everyone is well. Me? Well Stray Kids got me shook for a few days, then Seventeen came in too. Oh, and Youtube decided to recommend me a bunch of Jonghyun videos so that's a few hours spent crying.  
> !! My dizi arrived!! I've learnt WangXian and am now attempting Qing Xin Yin. Its so hard ;-; my ugly gasping for breath ruins it all lol  
> Anyways, the next chapter should be next month!  
> Stay safe everyone!  
> *also can someone pls explain to me how to insert images- I've been tryna put in the quick sketch I did of Shikou but I don't know how *ugly sobbing* help


End file.
